Monster
by BerryTheCherry
Summary: My name is Haruno Sakura and there's a monster inside me... Basically a 'what if' story if Sakura was the Kyuubi vessel. SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**Monster**

**Summary: **** My name is Haruno Sakura and there's a monster inside me...**

**Basically a 'what if' story if Sakura was the Kyuubi vessel.**

**Prologue**

**Monster **

_The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it_

I hear the whispers on the street. It's no secret what they're talking about. I know they hate me. And now, after what happened with Iruka-sensei, I also know why.

I sigh. The nine-tailed fox. _What did I do, _I wonder,_ to deserve that burden..._

Don't get me wrong, I understand that the Fourth did it to protect the village, but what I don't understand is why me.

The old man says it's because I was a special baby. But I don't really understand that either - how can a newborn be special?

Now that I think of it, there are many things I don't understand. It's kinda hard to do so when you don't have parents to explain things to you. I really wish I had my parents with me. Old man says that they went on a one-way trip, but I know better. My parents are dead.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice that I'm in front of the classroom's door until a low voice demands,

"Move"

No 'please' or anything.

Just a simple 'move'.

I wordlessly step away from the door.

Uchiha Sasuke.

I unconsciously wonder if he knows about the demon inside me.

_No, _I think, _Only few people know and they're high-ranked ninjas._

Without thinking more, I walk in the classroom too. I take my seat, which happens to be next to Sasuke-san.

I hear gasps from the female population of the class. Fangirls.

They often glare me, threaten me or mock me, but I'm not mad. They're just naïve. Their world is all about boys. They don't know what the real world's like.

Soon a familiar blonde walks in the room.

My twin brother. Or should I say _ex_-twin brother.

The Uchihas took him to live with them. They didn't adopt him but they're feeding him, taking care of him...

The old man asked them if they would take me too, but Sasuke's father refused.

I can only imagine how happy are they that they saved a poor boy from his demonic twin sister. They can ride off to the sunset for all I care.

Naruto sits next to me. We used to be pretty close, but I guess he hates me now. After all, five years with a clan that does surely can do that even to my own brother.

After few minutes Iruka-sensei comes in the room and smiles at us. The difference is that this time he doesn't look at me with disgust.

A new feeling arises in me. Hope.

If Iruka-sensei can stop hating me, then other people can too.

He starts announcing the teams.

I tense as I hear my name,

"Team 7: Uzumaki Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto-"

I suppress a smile. Because no matter what I say, I love my brother. He is... was the only person left for me, after all...

**Cha! **exclaims my Inner **He's a Uzumaki! Not a Uchiha! Always been, always will! Remember that!**

You see, I have a split personality. And add the Kyuubi...

"and Uchiha Sasuke."

I facepalm.

Seriously?!

_"Yipee!" _I exclaim dryly in my head

After three hours of torture, our sensei finally comes and tell us to meet him on the roof.

Once we're there he says,

"Now, let's introduce ourselves."

Naruto tells him to go first and the only thing we learn is his name.

Sasuke's next.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes, training and hanging out with my brothers - Itachi and the dobe. I dislike fangirls. My hobbies are like my likes. I dream to surpass Itachi."

I close my eyes, wincing again.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it! I like hanging out with Teme and ramen! I dislike waiting for the ramen to get ready. My hobbies are tasting new kinds of ramen. My dream is... to be one of the strongest ninjas in the world! Believe it!"

The three are now looking at me, waiting to start with the introduction.

I take a deep breath,

"My name is Uzumaku Sakura. I like... flowers. I dislike-"

I would say I dislike people, who judge the book by it's cover, but that would mean that I dislike more than half of the village and I certainly don't. So I settle for-

"-betrayal. I dislike betrayal. My hobbies are hanging out with Hokage-ojiisan and Iruka-sensei. My dream is to become a Hokage! Shannaro!"

I finish with a fist in the air.

"That's an interesting dream." concludes Kakashi-sensei "Why exactly do you want to become a Hokage?"

"Because then people will respect me. They won't judge me for what's inside me, they'll see the real me. I won't have to hide or be afraid. I'll be loved."

After my little speech, I realize I said all of this in my head.

Out loud, I just say "I have my reasons."

"O~kay. Tomorrow we'll have a survival test. Out of all graduates, less than the half will become genins. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. If you do, you'll puke."

And he was gone with a 'Poof!'

Naruto walks to me almost shyly,

"Sakura-chan... I- I want you to know that you're still my sister even though we don't talk as often as we did."

I'm about to reply, but Sasuke-san interrupts me,

"Dobe, don't talk to her. Let's go."

I flinch as he addresses me so roughly. Secretly I hope that the blonde will stand up for me and I feel a bit better..

"I'm coming, teme. It's not something important anyway." says Naruto

The pain comes again with full force.

"You say I'm still your sister, Naru-Naru" I start, using the nickname I gave him in what seemed like ages ago "but it doesn't feel that way..."

I leave.

When I'm at home a tear falls down. Soon it's followed by many more.

"Sometimes, I really feel like I'm the monster..."

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I've wanted to post this awhile ago and -ta daaam- I did! Can you tell I'm super-hyper-mega excited? Well, I am! **

**Anyway, please review. Constructive criticism - appreciated. Flames - not appreciated.**

**By the way I already have the next chapter written so it's just a matter of time to update. It's called **_New day. New life.  
_

**Love,**

**Berry**


	2. Chapter 1

**Monster**

**Summary: **** My name is Haruno Sakura and there's a monster inside me...**

**Basically a 'what if' story if Sakura was the Kyuubi vessel.**

**Chapter 1**

**New day. New life**

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good_

_- Michael Bublé "Feeling Good"_

* * *

New day. New start.

The birds are chirping happily, the Sun is shining brightly and-

- people are glaring at me.

So I do what I usually do - ignore them.

I'm the first one to arrive on the Training Ground 7.

Soon the boys come too.

We sit in silence, waiting for our sensei.

After two hours he comes too.

He shows us two bells, saying that we have to get them from him before noon.

He counts to three and says 'start'.

Ironically, Naruto and I hide on the same place.

He grins at me,

"Hey, Sakura-chan, how 'bout we kick his style Uzumaki style?"

"Really?"

He nods and I grin too.

We both do 20 shadow clones and jump at Kakashi-sensei, only to find him reading.

"Oh, don't mind me reading." he says when he notices us "I'm still stronger than you."

"Well, prepare for a surprising attack!" exclaims Naruto

"Naru-Naru!" I pout "It's not a surprise if he's prepared for it!"

"True" agrees our sensei

Naruto and I look at each other for a moment and we start running towards him.

Our clones follow and soon it's hard to see anything. I keep throwing punches at random directions. Once I hit something that doesn't poof-s, I exclaim "A-ha!"

That's until I hear my brother yell "Ouch! Sakura-chan! That hurt!"

I grin sheepishly.

By the time we were talking, Kakashi-sensei had killed all of our shadow clones. Now it's just us and him.

We both run towards him and surprisingly we manage to lay a kick on him.

Naruto punches him saying,

"U"

I get the idea and send a kick to Kakashi-sensei's torso,

"ZU"

Naruto kicks him again,

"MA"

I punch him with my 'inhuman' strength like Naru-Naru keeps calling it and I yell,

"KI!"

Kakashi flies good fifteen meters backwards before he poof-s.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto and I scream in unison and I feel a smile coming on my face

For the first time since the Uchihas took Naru-Naru, I feel like we're family again.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," starts the blonde knucklehead "I'm really sorry about yesterday. It's just that Teme has a stick shoved you-know-where and I didn't want him to lecture me about..."

"Talking to me" I finish lamely

Naruto, sensing my mood, quickly adds "But realized I don't really care and I even told Mikoto-chan about you. She wants you to come to dinner tonight!"

I widen my eyes.

Dinner?

People don't ususally invite me to have a dinner with them.

"Umm sure..." I reply hesitatingly "But now we have to focus on getting the freaking bells! Cha!"

We start looking for Kakashi, but instead we find Sasuke-san.

Or to be exact, his head.

I wonder if it would be impolite to laugh, but it looks like Naruto doesn't care because he howls with laughter.

"Very funny, Dobe." says the Uchiha "Now get me out of here."

Both me and the blonde create few clones and start digging the Uchiha boy out. In the end we succeed but we've lost too much time; Kakashi-sensei announces that time is out.

We walk back to where the food is. The silver-haired jonin makes us sit down and starts lecture us,

"I'm disappointed in you. Neither of you grasped the real purpose on this test - teamwork. Naruto, Sakura, good job working together, but why didn't you include Sasuke too?"

"Kakashi-sensei," I start quietly "I'm more than sure that Uchiha-san wouldn't have wanted to work with us."

"I don't mind working with the Dobe." he says

If I wasn't used to this kind of treatment, I would've probably cried at the implication of his words, but it was normal.

Wait, is it just me or Kakashi-sensei narrows his eyes,

"Sasuke, that's rude. Sakura's your teammate as well."

"Hn."

Shaking my head I try to smile,

"It's Ok, Kakashi-sensei. It's not a big deal."

"However, you still failed. I'm going to tie Sasuke to one of the posts, and if any of you, Naruto and Sakura, give him food, you officially fail. If you don't, we'll try again in the afternoon."

After he ties the Uchiha heir, he walks away.

I take my food and I can't help but think that it's not really fair to him.

So I hand him the food.

"Here. I already ate more than enough."

Naruto follows my example and gives Sasuke his food too.

"Hn... I can't use my hands..."

Again, is it just me, or he's actually blushing?

"You feed him, Sakura-chan."

"Nu-uh! You do it, Naru-Naru!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"NO, YOU DO IT!"

"Wait, wait, wait! We're not kids anymore, Naru-Naru, let's decide it like matured people..." I start slowly and calmly until I scream "We're gonna 'Bunny up'. BUNNY!"

"Damn!" curses Naruto

He takes the chopsticks and starts feeding Sasuke, but after the first bite clouds appear and the sky darkens. Kakashi-sensei appears in the sky.

"YOU... pass!"

The Sun shines again.

"Eh?" I ask confused "What do you mean we pass?"

"Teamwork. Remember, those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

"S-so we pass?" asks Naruto shakily

"Yep" confirms our sensei

"Dattebayo!/ Shannaro!" exclaim Naruto and me in unison

Few minutes later I go home and fall asleep.

I wake up at 6 pm.

Oh my God!

I'm supposed to be at the Uchiha Mansion in seven!

Shit, shit, shit!

I quickly go to the shower and change.

I wear white fat face lily lace top and short denim jeans. I take my ninja boots and sprint to the Uchiha household.

Just as I'm about to knock, I notice that my hear is still a bit wet.

_Oh, well, fuck it._ I think as I ring the doorbell.

When the door opens I think my jaw falls on the floor.

The boy who opened the door... oh wow!

He's fifteen or sixteen. His eyes are onyx black and his hair is on a loose ponytail.

Suddenly I feel very insecure about my appearance.

"Haruno Sakura, right?" he asks

Wait, wait, wait - that voice!

He's the Anbu who saved me from the angry villagers one day. It was 2 or 3 years ago but I won't ever forget that voice. And his weasel mask. I never got to thank him properly.

Now that I think more of it, he surely knows about the Kyuubi, but just to make sure-

"Hai. But you already know, don't you, Weasel-san? Not just who am I, but and what am I?"

- I ask.

He looks surprised for a moment,

"I indeed do. The question is show do _you _know?"

"Come on now, Weasel-san. You surely didn't think you can keep it a secret from me long..."

"My name's Itachi, Cherry-san."

I giggle at his nickname for me,

"Creative, Itachi-san."

He smirks,

"Thank you. I try. Come in. Oh, and Sakura, it's just Itachi. No -san,"

I smile and walk in.

Ohh! My! God!

This place is HUGE!

Itachi leads me to the dining room.

There are Naruto, Sasuke and one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She's probably Sasuke's mother.

I gulp as she comes to me.

I expect harsh words, maybe even a slap, but she completely surprises me as she hugs me.

"Welcome, Sakura-chan!"

Did she really just said that?

It's one of the nicest things someone have ever said to me!

After a while I find myself sitting between Sasuke and Naruto.

In front of me is Itachi and next to him is Uchiha-sam- ehh, I meant _Mikoto-chan_. She insisted to call her that. Not that I'm complaining or something...

Sasuke and Itachi's father isn't home today and I don't really mind.

"So, Sakura-chan," starts Mikoto-chan "what's your dream for the future?"

"I'm going to be a Hokage one day!"

The rest of the evening goes calmly and I think I made new friends.

When the time comes for me to go Itachi volunteers to walk me home but for unknown to me reasons, Sasuke says the he'll be the one to do it.

We walk in silence until we reach my little house. I turn to Sasuke and smile at him,

"Thank you for walking me home. I'll see ya tomor-"

"Wait!" he says "How... how do you do it?"

I look at him confused,

"Do what?"

"Keep smiling at everyone, even though they say bad things about you?"

I unconsciously smile,

"I don't know. I guess I just ignore what they say and move on. If I'm gonna be a Hokage one day, I can't hate my village and the villagers. So I'll smile as long as I have reasons to."

"What are your reasons now?"

"My goal is what urges me to keep going... and besides, I got my brother back. There are many reasons to be happy. You just have to find them. Goodnight, Sasuke-san."

And with that I walk in and leave him on the road.

**A/N: Double update! Aren't you guys lucky?**

**Anyways, I just wanna say how incredibly happy I am because of your reviews! Thank you SO much!**

**HjLostDreams**** - I understand why may dislike my Naru-kun but try to see things from his point of view - he lived with his sister until he was seven years old. Then came these people who took him with them - they gave him food, shelter and all in all took care of him. He was sad, of course, that he left his sister but he was a child. What could he possibly do? As the story progresses we'll see Naruto growing up and taking his 'brother duties' more seriously. Other than that thank you for your long review (I recently found out I love those!) and for sharing your opinion! Hope you enjoy the story :)**

**To the two guest reviewers who wanted me to make Sakura cold-hearted and hateful:**** I'm sorry, but my Sakura isn't like that. She's caring, forgiving and has no intention to leave her beloved village anytime soon. I will not change her. Thank you for giving my story a chance and once again sorry that it didn't suit your liking. :)**

**By the way, I wanna point out that this is a SasuSaku fanfic. The little ItaSaku moment in this chapter doesn't mean that they will develop a romantic relationship. They won't, okay? If you find it weird that Sakura found him good-looking, c'mon! We've all had moments like that! -wink wink-**

**Last thing, I promise! Next chapter's called **_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_**.**

**Love,**

**Berry**


End file.
